This invention relates to a novel jolt and vibration detector switch and system principally for use in preventing theft.
Prior to the present invention, pre-existing detectors of the general type to which the present invention is direction have been sometimes referred to as motion detectors. One of the major problems associated with such prior detectors is the fact that merely any motion--such as the rocking of a parked auto rocked by force of the wind--caused activation to give false alarms. Likewise any accidental mere single-direction one or more strokes could cause a false alarm, whatever the cause. On the other hand, typically a light jolt or low-intensity vibration or the like, often fails to set-off the alarm because of lack of sensitivity of these prior motion sensors, particularly of the ball-type to which the present invention is principally directed. Also it has been found that even drastic changes in weather temperature can cause a completed circuitry to break-away or open sufficiently to set-off an alarm. While to discuss false alarms may, on the face of the matter, seem rather insignificant, such is hardly the case in real life situations where neighbors are compelled to complain when a loud alarm becomes set-off in the middle of the night by a false alarm, and repeatedly, and when the seller or installer is called-out in the middle of the night or even repeatedly diverted from productive time during a work day by virtue of false alarms, and when police needlessly respond to false alarms when the alarm set-off an automatic dialing of the police station, pulling the police away from other critical duties. These are the real life problems that occur on a large scale, even with products (detectors) that might appear to be a quality product. These are merely some of many such problems to which the present invention is directed. Also, prior detectors required high voltage and current because of poor electrical contact. Most (if not all) prior-art switches must be level to function well.